Doing Right
by Rysha Jaganshi
Summary: Takes place in Chapter 12 of Seeking Redemption. What happened in the time between Felix disappearing into the bathroom and the next morning.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kim Possible or anything affiliated with it. Rin and I however own Norkie and that is an accomplishment in my book. **_Sigh _**Such a sexy green A.I.

**Warning: **This story contains yaoi. Don't like it, fine, get lost. If you insult it however, a horrid black cloud of yaoi fangirls shall descend upon you. **_Lightning sounds in the distance_** You have been warned.

**_Author's Note: _**This is a side story or excerpt from Seeking Redemption Chapter 12. If you haven't read that story yet then you're a loser. Really, you are. You will also not understand a lot of what is going on in this story. I also want to say that the growing amount of fans to the Ron/Felix pairing makes me weep with joy. Especially since I was the first or second to come out with it in Rin's stories. Go forth new cult!

Rin: **_sweatdrop_** I don't know if it's a _cult…_

Rysha: Yaoi fangirls are crazy. Think of the Kurama/Hiei fans… CULT!

Rin: True… OO Scary… **_shudders and hides_**

Felix had ended up taking a shower, spending half an hour in the bathroom before he emerged. He was greeted with the sight of Ron and Norkie sitting Indian style on the bed. Their voices fell quiet as they saw him walking out of the other room and over to them.

Ron grabbed a pair of pajama pants that were lying next to him and stood up from the bed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower since you're done." The blond boy stated as he made his way to the bathroom being careful not to touch the other male. Felix raised an eyebrow at the not so subtle action but brushed it off and sat down on the bed next to Norkie. Noticing the steady gaze coming from the A.I., the brown haired boy returned it with a questioning one.

"What?"

"I am puzzled about something." The green haired humanoid stated.

"And what is that?"

"Why did you not wish people to find out about you and Ron? Why did you wish to keep it a secret?" Felix's mouth dropped at the question and it took him a second to regain his wits.

"What?"

"I said why did yo-"

"I know what you said." Felix snapped cutting the A.I. off.

"Then why did you ask what?" Norkie asked clearly confused.

"Never mind." Felix sighed. "What brought this up?"

"I am curious as to why because it has upset Ron. I was wondering why?" Norkie clarified shrugging his shoulders.

"R-really?"

"Yes. He is upset at the fact that you don't seem to want anyone to know, even with everyone's accepting of Kim and Shego."

"Oh, I hadn't realized." The blue eyed male said quietly feeling slightly guilty.

"Is it wrong for the two of you to be together? Is that why you don't want people to know?" Norkie questioned trying to figure out the answer to this mysterious problem that had caused the blond to come to him upset.

"Well some people consider it wrong but not everyone." Felix said rubbing his temple and sighing. "It's not that I didn't want people to know, it's just that I wanted to adjust first before we told people together."

"Oh… ok. I can understand the aspects of that." Norkie replied running a hand through his shaggy green hair.

"Being an A.I. and all, can you truly feel emotions or is it all programming?"

"Well, Jim and Tim told me when they created me that I was unique. I am made of hardware and wires but I have no programming. They told me I am fully capable of all human emotions and that over time I will come to experience and understand them better."

"Oh, alrighty then." Felix commented working it over in his brain.

"Yes, I hope to someday find a mate like Kim has found Shego and you have Ron." Norkie contributed with complete honesty.

"I'm sure you will."

"Right now you need to spend time with your own mate and assure him that you love him. I'm guessing that means to be intimate with him." Norkie watched with amusement as the brown haired boy's face turned a slight red and he began stuttering.

"I will be asleep within five minutes on the floor over there by the wall. I will not be disturbed and I will not hear a thing. It is very beneficial." The green haired A.I. declared as he climbed off the bed grabbing a pillow from the bed and an extra blanket from the dresser. He then proceeded to make himself comfortable on the floor.

'Great, now I'm getting advice on how to handle my relationship from a green fuzzball!' Felix thought with exasperation as he made his way to the bathroom.

'I guess I haven't been very affectionate since we left though…' The door barely made a sound as Felix opened it slowly. Stepping in silently, he watched as his lover stood next to the shower dripping wet. The blond had just gotten out and was reaching for a towel to dry off with.

Felix stood by the door, having gone unnoticed by Ron. Arousal flashed through him as he watched the brown eyed boy drying himself off.

'It has been awhile, and I do desire him.' Lust shone heavily in Felix's blue eyes as he quickly crossed the room. Ron was caught completely off guard as he was suddenly pinned to the wall and a mouth was attacking his own. The towel fell limply from his fingers as he was hoisted higher up the wall. He wrapped his long legs around Felix's waist and his hands gripped the brown haired boy's ass drawing him closer.

Felix growled in the back of his throat at the direct contact of their members and began to thrust up against the boy. Breaking off contact from Ron's mouth, the blue eyed male trailed his tongue down to the hollow of the boy's neck and began to suck enthusiastically.

Letting out a moan, Ron tried to break through the haze that had fallen over his mind to try and from a coherent sentence.

"W-what about Nor-Norkie…" The blond stuttered off as his lover began to swipe his tongue over his love bite.

"Asleep… won't hear a thing."

Ron nodded, assured, but let out an abrupt 'meap' as strong arms lifted him up. He quickly tightened his legs around Felix's waist making sure he wouldn't fall.

"Where are we going?" Ron questioned as Felix maneuvered them out of the bathroom. The other male ignored his question and dumped him on the bed. He didn't let him stay there alone for long as he was quickly crawling up the expanse of the blond's body.

"I want to do this right." Felix whispered in Ron's ear as he swiped it with his tongue. Bringing his head back around, his blue eyes gazed into brown ones that were searching his for something. Ron broke into a smile as he leaned up and captured Felix's mouth.

This kiss was a lot gentler than the bathroom kiss but still contained a vast amount of passion. Ron helped Felix remove his pajama pants never breaking the kiss. It was finally cut off as Felix layed back down upon Ron and both boys groaned at the skin on skin contact.

The brown haired boy gave the blond a quick kiss before he began to trail down lower, his intention pure as day. He was surprised then when he was pulled back up top to meet the other's eyes.

"Um… you don't have to do that…" Ron kinda stuttered as Felix raised an eyebrow at him. "It's just a … I just want you in me right now." He mumbled as he looked over at the wall, red slightly coloring his face.

Felix chuckled at his lover, and bent his head down to once again kiss the boy. While their tongues did an intricate dance, his hand began searching the drawer for something… 'Yes!' he cried mentally as his fingers wrapped around a thing of lotion. Bringing it out, he coated his fingers with some of the substance, trailing his fingers down the blond's body while never breaking off the kiss.

Ron hissed slightly at the first intrusion but was distracted as Felix began to slowly pump his arousal. Adding a second, then a third finger when he thought the blond was ready. His own erection twitched at the though of burying itself deep inside the boy laying before him. He quickly rubbed lotion over his member and positioned himself at the blond's entrance as he lifted the boy's legs on his shoulders.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Nodding at Ron's answer, Felix began to slowly sink into the boy until he was fully sheathed. Letting out a groan, Felix stilled as he let the boy beneath him adjust, panting heavily in his lover's ear.

"Felix, move!" Ron urged wrapping his legs around the brown haired male's waist, pulling him in further. With the permission of his lover, Felix pulled almost all the way out until only the head remained, then thrusted all the way back in.

Ron's body was wracked with pleasure as the boy above him kept his steady pace. As Felix hit that miracle spot inside him, Ron arched his back and dragged his nails along Felix's back.

Felix barely registered the newly formed scratched across his back as Ron's inner muscles had clenched around his cock. Letting out a feral groan, Felix tightened his grip on the boy's hips and began a frantic pace. Reaching between them, Felix grasped Ron's leaking erection and began to pump it erratically.

With the double assault, Ron didn't last much longer. Throwing his head back, Ron called Felix's name as he came, liquid splashing between their bodies. With Ron's orgasm, Felix let go and filled the blond with his own hot essence.

Collapsing down on the bed next to Ron, Felix carefully slipped out of the boy. He got out of the bed and grabbed a wash cloth from the bathroom. He returned and quickly cleaned the two of them up before crawling back under the covers. He pulled the blond into his arms and the boy quickly pulled the blanket over them.

"I love you," Ron said as he snuggled deeper into Felix's side.

"Yeah, I love you too," Felix replied as he kissed the top of the boy's head. Letting out a content sigh and looked straight ahead.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?" Ron questioned rather sleepily.

"Your creepy little frog thing is staring at us," Felix stated giving the frog a weird look.

"Hehe, looks like Zuma got quite a show!" Ron said smiling into Felix's side.

"I don't like it. It's creepy."

"Aww don't worry about it, let's go to sleep."

Giving the yellow frog one last glare, Felix turned the light off and snuggled down in bed. As the night fell quiet, Zuma watched on with a glint in his little black beady eyes reflected off the moon.

**Owari**


End file.
